Broken Pieces
by dorkyismymiddlename19
Summary: Luna is depressed and heads for the Astronomy Tower. DracoxLuna. Warning: Some Self Harm. Nothing too explicit. One-Shot. May be extended.


**Of course, I wrote another DracoxLuna. I'm starting to have a fondness for these two. Oh and by the way, I'm writing this at about one in the morning, so I'm sorry if this sucks, and I'm also sorry in advance for what I think is a complete lack of talent. But anyway, enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated! ;)**

_**Broken Pieces**_

Luna Lovegood was used to being called crazy. Every day it was something new, her quills, bag, shoes, papers, everything would be stolen from her. She was able to cover it up by saying that she "suspected the Nargles did it", but she knew that that wasn't really it. She was sick of all this pointless ridicule. People calling her weird, and of course the all famous "Loony Lovegood". She knew it was _slightly_ her fault, but she considered herself a bit eccentric, and different. Was it really so bad to be different?

People were so judgmental at Hogwarts. Luna didn't really know what to do to fix the mess she'd gotten herself into. She grew up her whole life, with her father encouraging her, and telling her how proud he was of her, and that they'd go and look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks together. She _wasn't_, however, used to people calling her rude names, stealing her things, and making fun of her every chance they got.

Eventually she had gotten so sick of it all, that she rarely came out of the Ravenclaw dormitories. She asked the house elves to bring her meals, her friends to bring her homework, etc. The only time she really left was in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep. She would go up to the astronomy tower, sit on the window ledge, and stare off into the night. She would count the stars, and find her favorite constellations. Her father had shown her them when she was little. She had first learned a few of them from her mother, who was—if that was possible—even more eccentric than she was. After she had died, though, her father took over the role of explaining them to her.

Luna had always been fascinated with the stars, which was why Astronomy was her favorite subject. She wasn't really that into Quidditch, though most people thought she was, since she always wore those creative hats to the games. But she would rather be looking at the stars, and making corresponding charts and writing stories about them.

But now, she was starting to lose interest in the little things like that. She didn't watch the stars anymore, she didn't leave her room anymore, and rarely left her bed. She had slipped farther and farther away from any friends that she had, any contact that she had with anyone. There was a pile of letters on her bedside table from her father, all unopened. She didn't want to read his words of concern, the worry that had no doubt flowed from his quill as he wrote.

Luna sighed and threw back the covers that were over her and sat up. It was about midnight, and the castle was sleeping, except for probably the Gryffindor tower, as they had won that day's Quidditch match. She turned to her bedside table and grabbed a small silver object from inside the drawer and put into her pajama bottom pocket. She had made her own pajama pants, flannel fabric with stars all over them. She had taken care to put her radish earrings in her ears, and kept her butterbeer cork necklace around her neck.

Putting on one of her heavy winter robes, as it was January, and the castle often got very cold in the winter, she walked out of her room for the first time in many months. She hadn't put any shoes on, not seeing the point as they wouldn't matter after what was going to happen that night.

The floor was cold under her feet as she padded softly down the stairs and into the common room, which was thankfully empty. She quietly exited, and was quiet enough to not wake up the portrait outside, and began her trek to the Astronomy tower.

The hallways seemed longer than they usually did, but that may have been just because she hadn't been outside of the Ravenclaw tower in quite some time, and just wasn't used to it. As she passed by the stairs that went down to the Slytherin dorms, she was unaware of a pair of silvery eyes watching her.

Reaching up, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, leaving a few loose strands in the front. She had always loved her hair, thinking that it looked luminous and shiny in the moonlight. She took special care of her hair, because her mother had always brushed it when she was little, and told her what beautiful hair it was. It was now a very sentimental thing to Luna, and she treasured it.

Before she knew it, she was at the Astronomy tower. As she started to head up the stairs, she heard a small rustling sound behind her, and she turned around, startled. She looked around for a while, but after she was satisfied that it was all just her imagination, she turned and started back up the stairs, her bare feet making no noise on the metal. Once reaching the top, she headed over to the telescope that was perched by one of the windows and lightly ran her fingers across it. She had missed this, the serene feeling that always overcame her when she was up here.

Luna looked up at the stars, and was pleased to see that they were exceptionally bright that night, twinkling down at her as if in greeting. The moon was full, and as if on cue, a long howl was heard in the distance, and Luna smiled, knowing that it was one of the werewolves that inhabited the Forbidden Forest. Her smile quickly vanished however, as she remembered what she came here to do.

She turned and slid down the wall, eventually sitting with her knees to her chest, and her back against the cool stone. Shrugging out of her heavy robe, and wanting to prolong this, and make it so it wasn't too fast, she closed her eyes and just sat for a moment, drinking in the perfection of this night, and how it seemed as though it was just for her, so she could experience it one last time.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the small object she had taken from her bedside table. Since she was wearing a short sleeved shirt, her arm was bared, and ready for what was to come. Luna took a deep breath to steady herself, gripping the object in one hand tightly. She sighed, almost in relief, as small streams of blood ran across her fingers from the fresh, light wound the razor had imbedded in her skin.

Sighing, and knowing that she couldn't wait any longer, she made three small slits in her left wrist, right along the vein. She winced from the sharp pain that followed and closed her eyes, though they still leaked out tears.

Luna was tired of the criticism, tired of the lies, the craziness, the complete messed up world she lived in. She was tired of _life _and all the sorrow it brought her every day. Tired of the pointless laying around, when she obviously had no place left in the world. No one cared enough to notice she was hurting. No one cared enough to follow her, to stop her, to _anything_. No. One. Cared. And she was sick of it.

She was alone, and this was the only way out. The only way to solitude, to her mother, to peace, to quiet. The only way to escape from the craziness she called her life.

She knew that if she just sat there, just let the blood flow freely and not stop it, she would die. And that was exactly what she wanted. Who would've thought? Luna Lovegood, the crazy girl, the "loony" girl, the girl that deflected any insult. Luna Lovegood, was committing suicide. And no one cared.

She let the razor drop to the ground with a slight clinking sound, and let her arms rest on the ground beside her, and rested her head on the stone behind her. Her inner feelings distracted her from the pain in her wrist, and she felt almost at peace. The broken pieces of her heart piecing back together and she knew that soon, she would be with her mother, at peace. Soon, she would finally be okay. She was broken, but not for long.

Then there was a gasp. Luna's eyes flew open and she looked around, but she couldn't see anyone, even when she looked where the noise had came from. She instinctively covered her wrist with her hand, but I was no use, as the blood leaked around her fingers and dripped to the floor with an audible sound.

Then a person stepped out of the shadows. Luna's eyes widened as she saw who it was, the very last person she expected to see.

"Draco?" her voice was just a whisper, and he wasn't sure if he could even hear it.

They had never spoken, except for just a "Hey Loony." And an occasional sneer. Someone that she could have sworn hated her, had followed her here. Of course, he could've had just been coming up here because he couldn't sleep, but Luna could always hope.

For a while it was still and silent. Two people locked in what felt like a staring contest, forever without a winner. Looking into Draco's eyes, Luna saw that he was just as broken as she was. She knew it must have been hard for him, to be a Death Eater by force, to be rejected by the whole school because of it. She could see the remorse in his eyes for all the people he hurt, all the lives he was forced to take. She could see that underneath it all, he was just as hurt as she was.

Draco was the first to break the eye contact, his eyes flicking downwards to look at her hand covering her wrist, now covered in blood. He then looked back at her, a confused bewilderment overcoming his expression, before he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. She regarded him warily, not knowing for sure what he wanted, but then he gently removed her hand from her wrist, and lifted her arm up, examining it. Quickly, almost without thinking it seemed, he whipped out his wand and healed the cuts before Luna could even blink an eye. After cleaning up the blood on the floor, it was almost as if Luna had never had the razor with her in the first place. Draco sank down onto the floor beside her.

"Why?" His voice was quiet, distant, but it was there. The only genuine concern that she had ever heard come out of his mouth, was directed towards her. She only shrugged, not sure how to answer that question in a way that he would understand, and not drift away from her. She finally had someone who cared, she wasn't going to scare him away with her depressing stories.

"No, don't give me that, Luna," She jumped at the sound of her name, when he usually called her loony. "I know something's up. People don't try to kill themselves for no reason."

"I wasn't—" She protested feebly but he cut her off.

"I saw those cuts. They were lethal, and on purpose." He said. He turned his head to look into her eyes, and she found herself unable to look away. "I just want to know. Why did you do it?"

Luna sighed and broke eye contact, letting out a long breath. "I'm sick of everyone calling me crazy, making fun of me for every last thing I do, every little thing that makes me different, that separates me from them. I'm sick of them saying that I'm not normal, that I'm a freak. I just want to be accepted. To be _cared_ about."

She fell silent, waiting for his response. Half of her was anticipating his reply, hoping that it was something non-critical, and understanding, and the other half dreaded it, because she was sure that it would be something judgmental, something that would break her even more.

"You know that no one means what they say about you don't you?" Draco said in a quiet voice. "I, for one, am quite jealous."

"_Jealous_?" She scoffed. "Why would you be jealous of me?"

"Because you deflect any mean comment that someone sends your way. If someone calls you crazy, or loony, then you just smile at them and continue on your way as if it didn't bother you at all. Whereas I, I either insult them back, hit them, or lash out at them, and then it all goes straight to my head, and I think I'm just a worthless pile of nothing that doesn't deserve happiness."

"Draco, listen to me." Luna said. "You don't need to worry about that stuff! People still will like you, they'll get over what you've done in the past. It's all in the past after all. With me though, they think I'm truly crazy. Just because I believe in Nargles or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, they think it's a reason to ridicule me, and it happens every day, because I don't have the ability to _be _ normal. I don't deserve you helping me. Why did you come anyway? Why did you save me?"

She looked over at him, big blue eyes begging for the one response that will either rip her apart, or piece her back together, broken piece by broken piece.

"I don't know," Draco said. "I guess it's just because I know what it's like to have been there. I know what it's like to give up."

Luna looked at him startled. He was staring back at her with an expression that she couldn't understand, and all of a sudden, so fast that she was sure she had imagined it, he leaned in and pressed a small kiss on her left cheek. She stared at him at shock, but had no time to react because he had already gotten up and walked out of the tower, and away from her.

So that's how Luna Lovegood ended up on the Astronomy tower, late one cold January night, pressing a hand to her still tingling cheek, a small smile on her face.


End file.
